


毕业考核

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [12]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 非MCU一发完 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690
Kudos: 4





	毕业考核

预警：女装，一丢丢双性暗示（后续有缘见  
*setting：（伪）人类铁/魅魔虫  
_  
托尼想，自己早该发现不对劲的。  
“你在干什么？”  
他头痛地看着坐在自己床边上的非人类，对方困惑地朝他歪了歪头。“你不喜欢这样吗？”  
男孩外貌的家伙扯了扯袖子上的蕾丝边，他像是嫌系扣子太麻烦一样，锁骨周边都赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，白皙的肤色被壁灯渲染了层温润的橘黄，泛出些不可告人的隐秘。  
“……你从哪里找到它的？”  
托尼很难说自己现在的心情怎么样，自从他的住处被这只奇怪的生物——是的，他说的就是“生物”而不是人类——侵入后，就要时常面对对方各种试探自己自制力底线的挑战。  
然而这个叫做彼得·帕克的家伙并非有意为之，他不过是在完成自己的毕业任务罢了。身为实习生魅魔，要打起十万分的热情来面对人生中的第一个跨越式挑战——至少他自己是这么说的。  
实习生们的任务对象都是随机分配的，彼得当天睡过头迟到了，迷迷糊糊冲到地点的时候桌子上只留下了最后一张小纸条，上面孤零零写着“托尼·斯塔克”的名字。  
这就是魅魔出现在这里的原因。当然，他没有向托尼解释那么多，估计他也听不懂。  
彼得想得很乐观，他恨不得在找到对方的下一刻钟就开始完成任务（要知道彼得·帕克向来都是优等生），但是，咳，好像大部分人类对此的接受度都不是太高。  
托尼·斯塔克拒绝回忆差点被冲进会议室的魅魔扒了衣服的场景。  
总而言之，这家伙不知怎么就蹭进了自己家里，还一副打算打持久战的架势。托尼·斯塔克从没活得这么憋屈过，他差点被逼得搬出去住！  
安保主管哈皮不是没质疑过老板上述行为的真实性，毕竟按照他的看法，托尼又怎么会拒绝主动爬到自己床上的人呢？  
“我对未成年不感兴趣。”折算成人类年龄的话，这家伙才十六岁。  
当时男人摘下墨镜，黑着脸解释了一句。同时不能不在心底腹诽，他倒是趴到床上去了，可趴着趴着睡着了又是怎么一回事？  
彼得·帕克对自己的任务有着近乎于百分之百的热情，以及百分之零的执行能力。  
所以，现在自己眼前这副画面到底是怎么回事？  
“你说这个吗？”  
彼得展开双臂，像是为了让他看得更清楚点自己穿着什么，男孩手里还攥着个蝴蝶结，丝带柔柔地垂下来搭在两边，半截光滑白皙的小腿堪堪被宽大的裙摆遮住，在床边晃来晃去。  
魅魔清楚地看见男人的眼神变了。  
他不免在心里小小得意了一下，他可是费了好大力气才回去找了参考资料，说来奇怪，魅惑术对这个人类似乎不怎么起作用，他完全不受影响的样子。  
没办法，只能寄希望于物理方法能够起效用了。也是第一次实践的男孩心里其实特别紧张，但他撑着不表现出来，强作镇定地哼哼唧唧，“我觉得挺好看的……唔！”  
话还没说完，就被人按在了床上。  
要来了！  
魅魔紧紧地闭着双眼，心里既期待又紧张。  
半晌后，嘴唇上传来微凉的触感——咦？和书里描绘的不太一样……  
彼得的眼睛悄悄睁开了条缝，正好对上人类的双眼，那里面的焦糖色似乎越来越浓稠了，闪着让他本能感到危险的光芒。  
“是你非要来招惹我的。”  
托尼收回按在男孩下唇上的手指，叹息般自言自语了一句，还没等晕乎乎的彼得反应过来这话到底是什么意思，脖颈上就猛然传来一阵痛楚，他被人类紧紧地抱在怀里，感受着对方温热的体温逐渐变化。  
我被咬了？？！  
彼得好半天才惊诧地瞪大眼。  
——不，不对，这家伙根本不是人类！  
男孩终于后知后觉地反应过来，对方越变越低的体温意味着什么。  
God damn！他是个吸血鬼！！！

帕克运气可以迟到，但永远不会缺席。彼得十分后悔没有听米歇尔的塔罗牌测试结果，虽然不能避免无妄之灾，但至少也可以提醒自己不要睡过头，不睡过头的话就不会错拿了长老们的通缉名单……Oh fuck！  
直到又一次被按在床上射进去的时候，男孩终于受不了了，他啜泣着胡乱求饶，身子在对方的掌控下软成一滩水，要命的是他几乎热得快融化了，吸血鬼的体温却还是一如既往的冰凉，双重刺激下男孩哆哆嗦嗦地又射了出来，液体黏糊地挂在裙角上，可怜极了。  
“这和书里说的不一样……”  
托尼实在喜欢小孩被欺负得眼角湿润的样子，他眼圈红红的，整个人都在扑簌簌地发抖，像极了缩成一团的小兔子。魅魔果然是第一次实际操作，毫无经验地任人摆弄，被刺激得过分了就只会哭着说不要，虽然这样只能被欺负得更惨，但很显然除了这样他毫无办法。  
托尼本来只想逗逗他，没料到理论上的优等生突然间既憋屈又委屈地蹦出这么一句话来，差点笑出声音。他把男孩圈在怀里，体温偏低的手探到对方身下，抚摸着那根颤颤巍巍流眼泪的小东西，时不时滑到一片湿润泥泞的股间，不怀好意地想再插进去一根手指。  
彼得惊恐地看着他，扭着腰拼命想躲开，却只是让对方的东西进得更深了点，被顶到敏感点的魅魔又开始掉眼泪，有那么一瞬间他以为自己要上天堂了。  
“我会死掉的……”  
他都看见加百列了。  
“你不会的。”  
吸血鬼冷酷又残忍地回答道，随后轻而易举地分开他的双腿，让男孩趴在床上，不顾对方细微到几乎完全不可闻的抗议，从后面进入他。  
男人冰凉的指尖在囊袋上打了会儿转，突然间若有所思。  
“我记得，魅魔没有性别对吧。”  
“……？”  
彼得已经迷糊得不知道对方在说什么了，他整个人都软得几乎要瘫在床上，后穴的酸胀感尤为过分。男孩被迫跪在床上的两条腿不停颤抖，腿根处一片晶亮的液体泛着靡乱的光。  
“没什么。”  
托尼看了他一眼，那些活络起来的心思克制地收回些许。他抽插了几下后不知第几次射在男孩身体里，然后顺势吻了吻他颤抖的脊背。  
“我们还有很多时间来完善你的毕业答卷。”

——FIN


End file.
